Back to December
by Iceblossom22
Summary: A Scorose/Rosius oneshot I came up with while drowning myself in my History essay. Wrote it out into my notepad and copied it into my laptop. I'm really sure there're mistakes in there and just so you know: I have a long a/n and I love reviews! Read now!


Ash: Hey, Y'all. You know, with HP 7 Part 1 out, I've been imagining how it'd come out that I almost forgot to do something for you lot. You see, I'm kinda pissed about the fact that I only got 1 review on Reasons and 4 reviews on Les âmes sœurs so, go reread it, and freaking review!

Thanks to BlueEyes444 for being a consistent reviewer. Love you! You guys should think of her as a role model!

Sa'a: Oi, finish off already, you're going to be late for our double date with the boys at this rate. And you still haven't finished doing the hair!

Ash: Have pity on the girl. The boys are picking us up at 2:30 and it's barely past 12. She's just obsessed with Harith.

Sa'a: Hey, I know he's your best friend, but you're just as obsessed as me with Jay!

Ash: You know for a fact that I'm not that obsessed with Jayden Sven. Yes, I'm naming the two Ravenclaw boys after my best guy friend and my boyfriend. Totally normal, right? Oh, and Sasha's a Slytherin, right, Sa'a?

Sa'a: And don't you forget it. OK, since you're not THAT obsessed with Jay, then you're obsessed with Taylor Swift's music.

Ash: Am not!

Sa'a: Then, you explain why you've been singing The Story Of Us, Speak Now, Back To December and White Horse for an hour and a half.

Ash: They're on my iPod?

Sa'a: Because the bloody thing's routed down to Artist:Taylor Swift.

Ash: What do you expect, Ickle Sweetums?

Sa'a: I hate that nickname (courtesy of ma). *grabs Ashley's iPod touch and puts it on shuffle* Much better.

Ash: But I can't stand "Baby"! I can't even stand the Beaver!

Sa'a: Sit it. Then, when you get over your hatred for Justin Bieber, join us on the sane side. He's my favorite boy on earth.

Ash: I'm quoting from Harith's IM,

Hr!T#: Hey, any more of that and...

Sa'a: Sorry, hun.

Ash: so, she's apologising, do you forgive her?

Hr!T#: Okay... =( *is only doing this because he can't resist Sasha's adorable puppy dog eyes*

Ash: His words, not mine! So, Sa'a, you're off the hook provided you chuck all your Justin Beaver posters down the garbage bin.

Sa'a: But, he said I'm off the hook!

Ash:He's been my best friend longer than you. I know how to read between his lines. Oh, song change!

Sa'a: At least this one's OK. "Beautiful Monster".

Ash: *Skips until the iPod reaches "Back to December" by Taylor Swift.*

Sa'a: Why?

Ash: Coz' that's the theme of the fic. *leaves you to read while she sorts out Sasha's hair*

-x-x-x-

-Rose-

**I'm so glad you made time to see me**  
**How's life, tell me how's your family**  
**I haven't seen them in a while.**

It's been a year since the murder case we were on together, we'd both become Aurors, but had never been partners on a case before that. His platinum blonde hair was still the same as ever, slightly messy and falling into his eyes, his beautifully smoldering silvery gray eyes. I'm glad he's made the time to see me, especially after I made the most horrendous mistake of my life. It's February now, a month since we broke up.

"Hey, Rose." he said, sitting down opposite me at my table in Three Broomsticks.

"Hey, Scorpius." I smile weakly. "How's your family? I haven't seen them in ages."

"Fine." Is his reply. Emotionless. I look down, a bit saddened.

"So, what about you? How's life?" I ask as the waiter hands us a mug of butterbeer each.

**You've been good, busier than ever**  
**Small talk, work and the weather.**  
**Your guard is up and I know why.**

"Good, and I'm working busier than ever."

"Busier than me?" I asked back, almost jokingly.

We continued talking a little talking about work, the weather, whatever came up. Behind his nonchalant expression I could see that his guard was up every time he talked to me. Sadly I know that I'm the reason why.

**Because the last time you saw me**  
**Is still burned in the back of your mind**

I remember last month, it was about the 10th of January. That was the day I broke his heart. Again.

**You gave me roses**

**And I left them there to die**

We'd been going through some tough times and I was sick of it. I wanted my freedom, so I ended it with him. When I'd turned him away he, in a last attempt to try and change my mind he left a bouquet of roses on my door step. I had left them there in the cold to die. That is when he left, heartbroken, out of my life. Only a few days later did I realize what I'd done.

"Sc-Scorpius." I said stumbling on my words. He looked up at me with the same expressionless expression. (Yes, I noticed that.)

**So this is me swallowing my pride**  
**Standing in front of you saying  
I'm sorry for that night**  
**And I go back to December all the time**

I swallowed hard, pushing away the pride that had ruined my life.

"I-I'm really sorry for that night, I really miss you, I want to go back to how we were, like back in December." December was when we were at the height of our relationship. It was the time we were really inseparable. When we were really in love. The time I missed most. He seemed a bit shocked.

**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you**  
**Wishing I realized what I had when you were mine**  
**I'd go back to December turn around and make it all right**  
**I go back to December all the time.**

"Why, Rose? Don't you want your _precious _freedom?" Every word stung at me like venom.

"Freedom isn't anything but missing you. I just wished I realized what we had when we were together..." My mind kept going back to December, when he would hold me, and make me feel alive.

**These days I haven't been sleeping**

**Staying up late playing back myself leaving**  
**When your birthday passed and I didn't call.**

"Well it's too late for that. Goodbye, Rose." He stood up, placed a few sickles on the table for his butterbeer he'd had and left me there without another word.

I remembered how days passed after our breakup and I didn't really sleep, I stayed up, playing back that night of myself leaving him. I remember his birthday passed a few days after the breakup, I didn't even attempt to pick up the phone. I regretted everything.

**Then I think about summer all the beautiful times**  
**I watched you laughing from the passenger side**  
**And I realized I loved you in the fall.**

I thought about how we used to take long drives in the summer. We joked all the time, seeing his smile, hearing his beautiful laugh. We would drive out to a little field we'd found, and spend the afternoon kissing and talking in the summer breeze. By fall I had fallen in love with him.

**And then the cold came and dark days**  
**When fear crept into my mind**

Then everything started going down hill. We fought more. I didn't feel as free. My pride started taking over and fears crept their way into my mind. That I was going soft.

**You gave me all your love**  
**And all I gave you was goodbye**

Throughout all of it, all he did was love me. That was all he ever gave me. Even that faithful night when I ended things he tried giving nothing but love and I was stupid enough to not give him anything, not say anything but goodbye. I knew about my father's problems and loved him too much.

**So this is me swallowing my pride**  
**Standing in front of you saying**  
**I'm sorry for that night**  
**And I go back to December all the time.**

I was almost too sad to get up from my seat, I slammed my 3 sickles down on the table for my drink and ran out the glass door, the little bell tinkling above my head.

"Scorpius!" I called but he was already gone. I swallowed hard and rushed home, tears started falling from my eyes as I went down the street, but I didn't care. As soon as I rushed in the door of my house I broke down lying on the couch. Sad sobs poured out as my cat, Ohana, rubbed up against me, almost sympathetically.

"I'm sorry." I choked out between sobs, wishing Scorpius was there.

**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you**  
**Wishing I realized what I had when you were mine**  
**I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind**  
**I go back to December all the time.**

All of the wonderful times with him came flooding back in my mind, torturing me for what I did. I really wish I realized what I had with him before I ended it. I wanted desperately to go back to the old times.

**I miss your -**not at all**-**** tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right**  
**And now you held me in your arms that September night**  
**The first time you ever saw me cry**

Scorpius' face came in my mind. I missed everything about him, his pale skin, the sweet smile he always gave me, how he'd held me in his arms that September night when I learnt that my mother was dying. It was the first real time he'd ever seen me cry. I would give anything to have those same warm arms around me again.

**Maybe this is wishful thinking**  
**Probably mindless dreaming**  
**If we ever loved again I swear**  
**I'd love you right**

Maybe it's just wishful thinking, but most likely it's nothing but stupid mindless dreaming. If he takes me back again I swear I'd love him back, the right way.

Without thinking I grabbed my scarf and hat and rushed out into the cold. It was already snowing outside. Pulled myself together and Apparated outside his apartment. I knew he probably wouldn't open up when he saw who was at the door but I was willing to try.

**I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.**  
**So if the chain is on your door,**  
**I understand**

I knocked on his door, and as soon as he looked out the window he locked it.

"Scorpius, I'm sorry! Okay? If I could go back, I'd change what happened alright! So if you insist on keeping me out I...I understand." I couldn't go on without breaking out into tears. I swore out of the corner of my eye I saw him looking back out from behind the curtains but I kept walking until I broke down on the curb and cried till I fell asleep with my head in my knees.

**But this is me swallowing my pride**  
**Standing in front of you saying**  
**I'm sorry for that night**  
**And I go back to December**

-Scorpius-

I listened as Rose about nearly poured her entire heart out outside my door. I swore I heard her choke into sobs as she started walking away. I looked out from behind my emerald green curtains to see her break down and sit crying on the curb. Eventually she stopped moving, I quietly crept outside grabbing my coat to get a better look. I slowly came up behind her and saw she'd fallen asleep.

Her tears were frozen to her face, making her look so sad and innocent. Frost and snow was beginning to get stuck in her gorgeous ginger hair. _Gah! No she broke your heart remember, idiot! You can't be falling for her again. _Rose started mumbling something in her sleep.

"Scorp..." She mumbled so low I almost couldn't hear, "_Come back...I love you." _

My world froze, did she really care that much? Ignoring my usual judgment, I pick her up bridal style in my arms and carried her into my house. As much as I hated to admit it, I still cared for that little vixen, she had stolen my heart again without even realizing it. Inside I carried her into my room and laid her down, I took off her boots, hat, everything until she was in just her t-shirt and leggings she'd had on under her jeans. I tucked her in and climbed in next to her, wrapping my arms around her.

**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you**  
**Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine**  
**I go back to December turn around and make it all right**  
**I go back to December turn around and change my own mind.**

-Rose-

I woke up the next morning unaware of where I was. I tried sitting up but I felt a bit of weight on my hip. Looking up I saw Scorpius, arms around me, still fast asleep. I smiled almost ready to cry again. I reached up to move a lock of hair out of his face. That was enough to get him to wake up, he had always been a light sleeper.

"Does this mean...?" I started unable to finish my sentence. He took my chin in his hand and leaned in. His warm lips felt so wonderful against mine. He pulled back.

"You still love me?" I finished, after a few moments.

"Who said I ever stopped loving you, _hermosa_?" I leaned in to kiss him again.

**I go back to December all the time**

-x-x-x-

Ash: So, how? Nice?

Jay: *poking into her fic* Get off the laptop! Bloody hell, we're on the way to 1Utama for crying out loud! I know Harry Potter's facinating, I love it as much as you do seeing as I'm your inspiration for this particular one and I help you with the others, supplying ideas and such and also the fact that we're going to watch Deathly Hallows Part 1 soon, so I'd suggest you drag your head back down to earth.

Ash: But-

Jay: *silences her with a kiss, predicts a bit, saves the file, suts the laptop dwon and stows it away without breaking the kiss*

Ash: Sneaky bastard.

-After the movie-

Ash: We're at Starbucks now, his Royal Lowness was right. I did call him a sneaky bastard.

Jay: You love it.

Ash: *rolls eyes at her childhood-crush-now-turned-love-of-life* You see, he's too sweet to deny. And also the fact that he's paying for my iced latte.

Jay: No problem, love.

Ash: *mutters: huge wallet* *cough* Don't you have a two foot long essay due on the History of Malacca?

Jay: I was hoping the expert would help me...

Ash: I'm the Life Skills, Algebra and Home Ec girl. Not History, love. That's Harith.

Jay: Right. I'll copy his, then.

Harith: Oi! Do your own homework! I know that me and my other best friend (Ashley) are top 2 in school, but that's no excuse for you to copy my homework!

Sa'a: *Rolls eyes* We're now all crowded around Ashley's laptop, laughing at the scene.

Ash: We all know that the two of them will either copy mine or Harith's homework, anyway. That's why I live next door to the douche bag (Harith) and have study sessions with him. No, don't think of it that way. Stupid dirty minded Harith!

Harith: Ouch!

Ash: Sorry! *pecks cheek*

Jay & Sa'a: *cough* mine *cough*

Ash: I've been kissing Harith ever since Pre-K. Don't complain.

Jay: I wasn't your boyfriend in Pre-K.

Ash: *cough* major crush *cough*

Harith: Jay, man, you never struck me as the possessive type.

Jay: I'm not!

Harith, Ash & Sa'a: Yeah, right..

Jay: Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit.

Ash: Nope. The pun is the lowest form of wit, or as an old bag -mum- once put it, The Bun is the lowest form of the Wheat.

Harith & Sa'a: *crack up*

Ash: Which is why I am a prefect and you are not. *sighs*

Harith: Oi, I'm a librarian!

Ash: Doesn't count.

Harith: When speaking Malay, it does!

Ash: Aku tahu, lah, bengang! (I know, you jerk!)

Harith:*cracks up*

Ash: Is it just me or did I just get very funny lately?

Jay: You've always been hillarious, love.

Harith: Try the *Spider Incident*

Ash: *flicks hand away from keyboard*

Sa'a: Review. Sorry to hold you up this long!

Ash, Harith and Jay: Yeah, sorry!

Click the button, you know you want to!


End file.
